Fifty Years
by kimzie-kitty
Summary: 50 years into the future, Caroline runs into Klaus - someone she didn't think she'd ever see again - especially after he swore to walk away and never come back. Klaroline ; One-shot


It was the year 2064, exactly 50 years since she had seen Klaus. Which was just what she said she wanted - fifty years ago, mind you, when she was stressed out over Tyler, Katherine and the whole damn situation.

Caroline Forbes had gone looking for him about thirty years ago, right after their little group decided to disband and go their separate ways. She hadn't seen Tyler, and last she heard Matt was traveling the world with Rebekah. She was still looking for _him_, asking friends and even going as far as asking his siblings of his whereabouts.

Now, Caroline was living alone in a small town outside of Richmond, Virginia, living an ordinary life.

Well, as ordinary as a vampire could, at least. This little town didn't have a council like Mystic Falls, and had no knowledge of vampires - which was perfect for Caroline. It was even only two hours away from Mystic Falls, so she could visit her mom whenever she wanted, too.

Today was one of Caroline's days when she took a walk in the woods, and just reminisced on the 'good ole' days'.

She had parked her car at the near by state park, taken one of the longer trails, and just ran through the forest.

When she decided to stop, she was at least ten miles from civilization, and completely, utterly, alone.

"Much better." she breathed, staring up at the bare brown trees.

The cloudless blue sky filled the gaps, giving the forest roof a beautiful 'open' look. It was early November, and fall was here.

The air was cool, and there was a slight breeze almost always blowing.

She took a deep breath and spun around, her arms outstretched.

Laughing gleefully, she stopped. She didn't bother to pick a direction, she just walked, the fallen leaves crunching beneath her feet.

_Fifty years ago, she was looking for Matt._

_Fifty years ago, she wouldn't go to the woods for solitude. _

_Fifty years ago, she would have told Klaus to leave._

But now...now was a completely different story.

_Now, she would choose to go with Klaus._

_Now, she went on long walks to clear her mind._

_Now, she lived alone...and hated it. _

A memory came flooding back to her.

_"You would've loved the 1920s, Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped." Klaus murmured into their ear as they danced on the dance floor at her school's 1920's dance._

_"I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners." she retorted, scoffing slightly._

_He pulled his head away to purse his lips and stare at her."You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

_Caroline didn't reply, simply hmph'd, and avoided his gaze. It always drew her in, despite her desperate urge for it not to._

_"You mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you." he had said, and he was right._

Caroline shook her head slightly, clearing her mind of the memory.

Continuing her walk, another memory came flooding back, hot and passionate, but she pushed away, just letting some of his final words replay in her mind.

_"As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion. And you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done. i will be gone and you will be free." _

And after that she told him the truth, and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed...and did some other things. That's what made Tyler push her away, and for good that time.

She didn't regret it, she just wished that he hadn't left. She did care for him, maybe even love him, but she wasn't ready then. She was unsure about everything at that stage.

Now, though, she _was_ ready.

She wanted to spend time with him, travel the world, like he almost offered all those years ago.

If only she could find him...

"Hello, Caroline."

A pause.

"Rumor has it, you've been looking for me."

She stopped dead in her tracks, furrowing her brows.

_That was _his_ voice. But..._

Turning around slowly, she saw him standing there, looking at her.

"Hello, love." he grinned lopsidedly, and it was that wolfish grin that she had missed so much.

Caroline stared at the man in a mixture of shock and confusion. "Klaus?"

"Surprised to see me, love?" he walked closer to her, grinning still.

She nodded slowly, not saying anything.

Reaching out to touch him, she thought, _Yep, he's real all right._

His chest was hard muscle, and his leather jacket and grey t-shirt clung to him. His bird tattoos peaked out through the corner of the collar.

"You look well. Haven't changed a bit, I see." he gave her a once over. "Though I do remember you being a bit more fiery last time we spoke."

"You're...here." she murmured, and cocked her head to the side. "But you said..." she trailed off again, still at a loss for words.

He studied her face, his grin growing wider when he saw the slight amount of color rush to her cheeks.

"I'm here." he leaned against a near by tree.

"Um." she said dumbly. "You were right. It wasn't enough for me." he didn't seem to follow, so she continued, rambling a bit. "A small town boy, a small town life. And when we..." she blushed even more, growing embarrassed. "I was honest with you then. But I wasn't honest with myself, and I didn't take into account my very distant future."

He was polite enough to not laugh at her, but not polite enough to withhold the arrogant smirk that formed his features.

"I'm sorry." she laughed, more herself now. "I'm rambling... How're you?"

He didn't reply for a brief moment. "I was living in New Orleans for a while." he didn't add the part about Hayley's pregnancy, or his fatherhood status. "I've been traveling, seeing what the world has to offer...alone." he added hastily, and Caroline nodded.

"About what I said..." she changed the subject back to what had happened fifty years ago. Also in the woods, ironically enough. "I said 'good' when you told me you'd never come back, and that was good for me. I went to college, graduated, went on adventures with my friends, and it was great for a while. Tyler left, and so did they. We all went our separate ways." she exhaled slowly and looked at the ground. "But now." she smiled weakly. "I'm alone. And now, it's not so good anymore."

"Why are you telling me all this, love?" Klaus asked, and he knew why, but part of him thought it too good to be true.

He promised himself he'd move on, forget about her. Bygones be bygones.

But she was his first real interest. She couldn't be seduced by him, and he absolutely loved that.

She was fiery, passionate, and seemingly made for him. They challenged each other.

"I still feel something for you, Klaus." said Caroline, spitting it all out before she could over think and stop herself. "I'm _not_ going to spend my _whole_ _life_ looking back and wishing that I'd have begged you to not go. It was good for me that you left. It made me realize...things. And now, I'm ready." she finally met his blue eyes, which hadn't left her face. "If you don't have anyone, and if you'll let me, I'd like to travel with you."

He stepped forward, and hugged her tightly. She had poured her heart out to him, and he was glad she did.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of you." he murmured into her ear, his breath hot against her neck. "I'm sorry I didn't come and find you sooner."

She pulled away and looked at him, remembering the last time they were this close.

"Good." she whispered.

But this time, he pressed his lips to hers.

_**fin.**_


End file.
